A new dawn OR The return of Mushra
by Expecto Kiwiland
Summary: Based after the defeat of Lanacuras-Mushra searches for his friends, but all is not right on Enterra. Will they need the help of a stranger named Gemma, her brother and a weird little dragon beast? -INDEFINITELY FROZEN-
1. New Start

Hay all, welcome to the first instalment of 'A New Dawn' (it's a working Title!) Enjoy!!!  
  
Note: I don't own any of the characters from Shinzo except Gemma. ^-^  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Kutall are you sure you know where your going?" Sago asked wirily  
  
"Of cause, there should be a town just on the other side of these trees!" the large cat like enterran replied in a matter-of-fact sort of way.  
  
"Yeh, that's what you said two hills and a river ago!" Binka said irritably  
  
"A few slight miscalculations" he replied simply and with that they entered the woods.  
  
  
  
It was a fine day and Mushra sat by the lake and stared at the Guardian Card. The sun shone through the trees and there was a slight breeze, he lifted his head and looked around him, Enterra looked so beautiful and peaceful now, there was no sign of fighting or struggle, just what Yakumo had wanted. He roes from the ground and began walking along the bank, when he heard a noise close by it the woods behind him.  
  
"Who's there?" he called into the woods, staff extended.  
  
To his surprise a young Enterran girl about his age stepped out from behind a tree, she had shocking electric blue hair that hung an inch above her shoulders with sharp-zigzagged edges. She wore a jet-black three quarter sleeve top that ended just above her waist with a large triangle cut from the base at the front and tight pants the same colour toped with a blue skirt a shade lighter than her hair. Over that was blue chest plate same colour as the skirt with silver edging. The girl's boots came up just above her knees and she wore gloves similar to his own, both were electric blue like the rest.  
  
She looked at him blushing beet red.  
  
"Are you Mushra?" the enterran asked in strong, but quite embarrassed voice.  
  
"Depends who's asking" Mushra replied  
  
"I have something important from the Guardians" she said holding something out in her hand. Mushra took a few steps closer to see what she thought was so important, in her hand where four jewels, his eyes widened.  
  
"After Lanacuras was defeated the Guardians where able to reclaim them." She said seeing Mushra's expression and smiling, Mushra looked at her, she had bright green eyes that some how just didn't fit her.  
  
"My names Gemma" the girl said full of confidence now. Mushra picked up the light purple jewel, which automatically became the thin golden crown he so well remembered. After placing it on his forehead he turned to the girl Gemma  
  
" I don't know where Kutal or Sago are, I haven't seen them since we defeated Lanacuras." He said looking at the other three jewels noticing an unfamiliar red one "What's that one for?"  
  
Gemma just shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, it just came with the other two. Well we'd better get moving to find your friends, the Guardians seemed mighty rushed to get them to you." With that she jumped onto a hoverboard rather similar to Mushra's, who had by now followed her lead and was also standing on his hoverboard.  
  
"So where do you think they are?" she ask  
  
"West"  
  
"West?"  
  
"Long story" Mushra replied with a small sigh and headed into the woods.  
  
  
  
"Well by some miracle you have yet again manger to get us lost!"  
  
"These woods can be tedious, one can easily loose ones sense of direction." Kutal replied simply  
  
"Seem to do that a lot now don't you Kutal" Sago said slyly.  
  
"Oh brake it up you two" Binka cried stepping in "We'll never get anywhere with you two fighting. Why don't we make camp now and we can worry about what to do later."  
  
Agreeing on this idea they all stopped and started getting dinner ready.  
  
"We're never going to find Mushra" Estee sighed sitting by the fire  
  
"Of cause we are, you where saying just the other day that he was probably in the next town" Sago said reassuringly to the small kitten, but the truth was he was beginning to loose hope as well, they had been searching tirelessly for months now but had found no trace of Mushra. In fact they where all beginning to questioning whether they would every find him.  
  
  
  
Mushra and Gemma had been cruising through the woods for about an hour, chatting occasionally, but mostly travelling in silence. Gemma sat on her board looking intently at the jewels in her palm  
  
"You know your really lucky Mushra," she said finally  
  
"Why?" he asked surprised and a little lost  
  
"You have such an exiting life. I come from a small village just on the edge of these woods and don't get me wrong it's wonderful there but it's so boring. It's always the same thing day in day out, nothing interesting ever happens."  
  
There was an awkward silence, but it was short lived as they heard a loud scream echo through the trees. "That sounded close by come on!" Mushra called to Gemma as he sped in the direction of the scream.  
  
  
  
Kutal and Sago had come to an unspoken agreements not to argue, for Binka was getting quite annoyed with them. They had given up trying to navigate through the woods so Binka and the kittens where giving it a shot.  
  
"I think we're here," Estee said pointing to a spot on the map.  
  
"No we're not, we're here" argued the blue toped kitten  
  
"Just admit it we are lost" his brother said with a heavy sigh.  
  
"I fly up above tree trees and try and work out where we are" Binka suggested handing the three kittens over to their uncle.  
  
She flew up and disappeared above the treetops. They waited a few moments, than  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh"  
  
"Binka!" Sago called.  
  
Suddenly something swept past them and up through the treetops followed shortly but another.  
  
Sago and Kutal stood helplessly on the ground unable to do any thing to help their friend.  
  
Binka's eyes fell on a tall red Enterran, with their great wings spread.  
  
"Mushra?" Binka said uncertainly  
  
Mushra, who indeed it was smiled  
  
"Hello Binka" he replied  
  
"Oh I just knew we'd find you," she cried excitedly forgetting the peril she was in.  
  
Binka's captor was a large reptile covered in thick purple scales. Out of his back grew two sets of large bat like wings, the edges littered with sharp spikes; his long spined tail was coiled around Binka, the thin, sharp blade held to her throat.  
  
"How nice, the famous Mushra. You are fortunate that I have my orders or I would be making short work of you," The great reptile said grinning at Mushra.  
  
"I'd like to see you try" Mushra replied gritting his teeth.  
  
"Not this time, but next time we meet I promise you will not be disappointed." He gave a sign and the nine bird Enterrans that had been hovered in the air around him swooped, and had soon surrounded both Hyper Mushra and Gemma. The reptile gave them an evil smile than turned and with one massive beat of his wings shot off into the sky.  
  
"Binka!" Mushra cried after them, but it was to late they had disappeared.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Thanks for reading my fic and if you want more remember reviews make it happen! 


	2. Devick

Disclaimer: I don't own Shinzo (yet ^,^) so don't sue.  
  
Sorry for the lateness of this chap but I've been busy working on a completely original idea for a story. That and I didn't think anyone gave a ... about this fic *sob*, oh well I'll get over it!  
  
A special thanks to Trudi Frost and Pen2 for reviewing, I really appreciate it guys!  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Mushra, we have a problem," Gemma said next to him. The surrounding bird Enterrans had now moved in and where preparing to attach. They dove at Gemma and Mushra at once.  
  
Mushra put up a good fight, though out numbered, fending off their attacks, but twice he was caught off guard causing him to plummet several feet before catching himself and going back on the offensive.  
  
Gemma however was not doing as well; she had received many blows while doing little damage to her attackers.  
  
An Enterran swooped at Gemma, but she ducked missing his attack by inches, they skidded in midair than came back for another shot, this time getting Gemma, knocking her from her hover board. She fell through the trees below, landing hard on the ground.  
  
Gemma sat up rubbing her neck; a few feet away stood Kutal and Sago. She stood up and looked at the two Enteran's, they just had to be the owners of the green and blue jewels, they fit the description perfectly.  
  
"You are Sago and Kutal are you not," she asked  
  
"We are, who are you?" they said suspiciously  
  
" I'll explain Later, at the moment Mushra needs your help"  
  
"What? Mushra's up there!?" Sago replied dumbfounded.  
  
"Yes, your friend Binka was taken and Mushra's struggling to hold off nine Enterran's" she said quickly.  
  
" But what can we do? We can't Transform" said Kutal looking quite worried.  
  
"Oh yes you can" she said coming forward to show them the jewels. The jewels roes from her hand, the green positioned it's self in the centre of Kutal's forehead and the Blue split into three and connected to Sago's helmet.  
  
"But how?" Sago managed to say staring at Gemma  
  
"Like I said before, I'll explain later"  
  
Sago and Kutal soon got over their shock and transformed to hyper, rising immediately with Gemma through the treetops.  
  
"Yeh, go Uncle Kutal" the kittens cheered loudly.  
  
"Gemma are you OK?" Mushra asked as they came up.  
  
"Yeh sure, just rounding up the cavalry" she called back to him, extending her double ended spear.  
  
Sago and Kutal flew over towards Mushra, Sago hurled his blade through the air at one of the bird Enterran's while Kutal drew his sword and spilt another down the centre. The two cards floated away on the breeze, forgotten while the fight continued. Some of the enemy that had been fighting Mushra turned on Sago and Kutal, one falling at Kutal's sword and another two to Sago's Aqua Dragon, Mushra defeated the last four with a Flaming Vortex. Gemma was unable to do any thing but watch as the three Hyper Enterran's made short work of their opponents.  
  
***  
  
The seven moved slowly along the riverbank, no one was at all in the mood for talking. The capture of Binka had hit them all pretty hard, even the kittens had low spirits, though they where lifted a little higher now they'd found Mushra. Gemma tagged behind, sitting on her hoverboard quietly, she didn't fell like she fit in with Mushra and the others, they had once saved all of Enterra and she couldn't even hyper form. She looked thoughtfully at the three Enterran's in front of her, Mushra was in the lead standing on his hoverboard, his purple hair blowing in the breeze; Sago sat elbows propped up on the handle bars of his scooted, chin resting in his hands; following shortly behind him was Kutal, driving along in his odd little car, the three kittens spread lazily around him, it was almost hard to believe that they where the ones in the stories.  
  
"Gemma" Mushra's voice brought her back to reality "You said before that your village was on the edge of these woods, is it far?"  
  
"No, if we keep following this river we'll pass it as we leave the woods" Gemma replied  
  
"Oh good, I'm starved!" Kutal announced  
  
"Yes and I'd quite like an explanation of how you came by our jewels" Sago remarked  
  
"If we want to get there before night fall than I recommend we start moving at a faster pace" Gemma said looking at the sun which was sinking quickly behind the trees.  
  
***  
  
As the group came to the edge of the trees their eyes fell upon a well- fortified village. The entire perimeter was surrounded by a high wooden wall, which camouflaged perfectly with the surrounding trees.  
  
A voice called out to them as they approached gate.  
  
"Who goes there?"  
  
"It's me, Gemma" she called back. There was a silence, than  
  
"Nope, sorry, don't know any Gemma's!" The voice called back. At this Gemma clenched her fist and stamped her foot.  
  
"DEVICK LET ME IN!" Gemma yelled, sounding very frustrated.  
  
Slowly the great gates opened. Gemma stormed aggressively through the open doorway with her hover board under her arm, the others followed behind her.  
  
After they had passed through the entrance and the large doors had been closed behind them Gemma looked around, her eyes fell upon an Enterran boy. He had blond hair that was spiked up at the front and than drawn back into a short ponytail at the back, his eyes where bright green, but turned golden yellow around the edges. The Enterran was clothed in a tight, long sleeved, red shirt; loose, sandy coloured pants; a light tan, sleeveless trench cloak that came down to just above the ground and red shoes which where only just visible beneath his pants.  
  
Gemma broke into a run, charging at the boy and tackling him to the ground, than in a rather comical fashion, sat on top of his stomach, grinning triumphantly.  
  
"Gemma get off!" the boy yelled from beneath her  
  
"Say it" she said refusing to get off  
  
"No! I will not say it. Not in a million years!" he replied stubbornly  
  
"Say it!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Say it!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Say it!"  
  
"NO!" he said now very fed-up, he than proceeded to pushed her off and stand up, which wasn't difficult as he was quite a bit larger and stronger than she was.  
  
"Spoil sport!" Gemma pouted with her arms crossed.  
  
"So, who are your friends?" he asked. Gemma stood up.  
  
"This is Mushra, Kutal and Sago. And the kittens Ray, Shen and Estee" she remarked, looking very snug at the boys expression. "Guys this is me brother Devick"  
  
"Hi" "Nice to meet you" "A pleasure" they replied  
  
"You guys must be starved, come on" Gemma said as she let the group, now accompanied by Gemma's brother Devick, through the streets.  
  
The village resembled something from a medieval story, everywhere they looked they could find something strange or interesting see. Mushra wondered how Gemma could ever think that it was boring, but he supposed that she'd lived here her whole life so it was nothing new.  
  
Gemma, who seemed to be enjoying the guide routine, led them into a small restaurant; the walls where covered in all sorts of unusual things, such as the bumper off a old human car, number plates, posters and many other artefacts, in fact most of the things on the walls where of human origin.  
  
They sat down at a table by the wall and began talking.  
  
"So" Sago questioned, "How did you come by our jewels?"  
  
"Well it was about three months ago, I was wandering through the forest, when I was confronter by a stranger and they had given her the jewels. They had said that after the defeat of Lanacurases the Guardians had been able to retrieve them I was told that told that I would meet the three Enterrans in the forest and that I was to give the jewels to them. Since than I've been waiting for you, and well here we are"  
  
"What about the this one?" Sago asked, inspecting the red jewel.  
  
"Like I told Mushra, I don't know, it was given to me with the others" Gemma answered.  
  
" Well thank you Gemma for returning them to us, we.." But Kutal was cut short by a violent shake followed by a crash.  
  
"What was that?" Devick asked standing up  
  
They ran out side to find out what was happening, the streets where flooded with people. There where flames rising into the sky, Enterrans and Humans where running from the fires, while some where fighting their was through the stream of people to the disaster and others where standing in their door ways, much the same as they where, not sure of the situation.  
  
After a quick word to the kittens, Mushra, Kutal and Sago left the restaurant and headed for the source of all the chaos, followed closely behind but Gemma and Devick.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Hmmmmmmm..interesting!  
  
Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it and remember, I'm always open to ideas. I can't make any promises on the future of this fic, as I haven't a clue where its going, chances are it'll most probably crash and burn, only time can tell! Review! ^-^ Toodles Cheese Monkey! 


	3. A New Enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own Shinzo. Though do own Gemma  
Now, onward to the fic..  
A special thanks to Trudi Frost, Psycho-Kitty-Purra, AardZG, Louisiana, and Pen2 for reviewing, I really appreciate it guys!  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Estee hit the ground with a thud.  
  
"Estee, come on!" her brothers insisted, helping her up "You heard Uncle Kutal, we need to get to safety"  
  
"I hope there all right!" she said on the verge of tears.  
  
"They'll be fine, come on!" Shen reassured his sister.  
  
With that they disappeared into the crowd.  
  
***  
  
Mushra and the others ran through the streets. The great stream of people had now slowed to a steady trickle, but the chaos of the situation had not changed. The flames where now higher and burned more violently than before. As they am with in sight of the gates a great jet if flames shot into the sky. The gates where ajar and they slipped quickly through. What they saw was both terrifying and amazing.  
  
Mere meters from the village was monstrous beast, its tail alone had reduced to surrounding trees to toothpicks. It had not one but 3 sets of vast wings sprouting out of its gigantic, scaly back. On its head where stationed two enormous twisting horns and than another two out of the side of its mouth like great pincers. Out of its mouth shot blasts of flames.  
  
Devick ran feverishly into to crowd of defending Enterrans.  
  
"Where on Enterra did it come from?" he asked  
  
"I don't know, it just appeared out of nowhere" an Enterran replied sending yet another feeble attack at the beast.  
  
"What do you mean? Did if flying or come through the forest?" Sago asked arriving with the others.  
  
"No, I mean it just appeared out of nowhere. One moment the gates where clear, than, the next everything was in flames."  
  
"It couldn't have just appeared." Kutal argued to reason.  
  
"Well it did" the Enterran said sourly "But don't take my word for it" than walked, irritated, away.  
  
The beast let out a great roar, sending a rain of fire over them. A small ball of fire landed right by Mushra, setting the dry leaves beneath him alight.  
  
"Well that just the last straw!" Mushra remarked crossly jumping on the flames to put them out.  
  
"That is for sure" Kutal agreed.  
  
Mushra, Kutal and Sago Hyper formed and took to the sky.  
  
Devick let out a gasp of amazement.  
  
With a roar Kutal flew at the beast with his sword drawn. He lifted the sword up and brought it down with astonishing force on its monstrous head. Kutal braced himself as the shock wave swept over him, lowering his arms he looked at the beast to see the damage.  
  
"What?!" he cried out.  
  
There was no mark, not a scratch.  
  
The beast growled angrily at Kutal, than, before Kutal even had a chance to counter, the beast's enormous tail swung around hitting Kutal, sending him plummeting to the ground.  
  
Devick gritted his teeth, Gemma gasped and both Sago and Mushra winced.  
  
"Oh Devick, this is terrorble!" Gemma moaned  
  
"I know! I just hope they have the power the defeat it." Devick breathed  
  
Injured, Kutal joined Mushra and Sago.  
  
"I don't think single attacks are going to any damage to it. We need to hit it all together" Mushra rallied  
  
"Right!" the chorused  
  
Sago, Kutal and Mushra took a dive at to beast attacking with all their might. It stumbled at their force, its scales charred. They took another dive and it stumbled some more, this time breathing very heavily.  
  
"Sago, Kutal move out of the way" Mushra called down to them.  
  
The Sago and Kutal cleared the way for Mushra. He made the finishing blow, diving at the beast and attacking with Flaming Cross of the Phoenix. With a deafening roar the beast was reduced to a card, which, for a second floated in the air than slowly sank to the ground.  
  
Mushra land on the ground and transformed back to him normal form. He picked up the card and looked at it puzzled.  
  
"What is it Mushra?" Kutal now back to his large yellow cat like form asked.  
  
"It's the card, it's not an Enterran Card."  
  
The card was the usual size for an Enterran Card, if not a little larger. Its corners where cut off and triangular piece stuck out of each of the four sides. The border was gold and inside that black. On it was a picture of the beast and in the right-hand bottom corner was a strange symbol. The symbol was a triangle with a moon on top and than on top of that a star, slightly to the right.  
  
"But if it's not an Enterran card, than what was that thing?" Gemma asked joining the group.  
  
Kutal took the card from Mushra and looked at it.  
  
"Very interesting. I do not think I've ever seen anything quite like it." Kutal said perplexed by the card.  
  
Kutal handed it to Sago who also looked quite puzzled by it.  
  
"I'm not sure what the thing was but it wasn't Enterran and it was rather strong."  
  
Gemma suddenly exclaimed in surprise looking at the card.  
  
"What?" Devick asked his sister.  
  
"That symbol, it was on that thing that took your friend Binka."  
  
"Really?" Sago said taking another look at the card  
  
"Yeh, on its for head" Gemma reassured Sago.  
  
"She's right! I remember now" Mushra remarked.  
  
"So your saying that this beast and Binka's kidnapping are some how connected?" Kutal asked curiously.  
  
"Well that how it would appear" Sago replied.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
After the battle they found the kittens and walked about the streets. They put the card out of their minds and began thinking of any possible ways of finding Binka, though, none of them could see much hope in finding her. They had no idea who had taken her, where they had taken her or why, but they all kept their doubts to themselves.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Mushra slept uneasily that night. His dreams where fast and sickening, plagued with images of unrecognisable things. These dreams had hunted him ever since he had returned to Enterra and they were all the same, though some were more vicious than others.  
  
He bolted up, dripping in cold sweat. His breaths was quick and short, dartingly he looked around him and relaxed a little at the sight of his friends sleeping peacefully around him. He sighed, but was still quite panicky; lately he had found himself worrying for his friend's safety, and Binka's kidnapping had now helped matters. He could never see clearly in his dreams, the faces where always blurred and out of focus, but he know, that something was going to happen, he did not know how he know he just know.  
  
And then there was the rhyme, the only clear thing from the dreams. It was slow and eerie, yet crystal clear. It echoed in the back of his brain, never fading, never growing faint.  
  
***  
  
Mushra sat up, his hands and legs were shaky as he got to his feet. Quietly he crept between the sleeping figures into the brisk night air. A light breeze rustled the forest leaves outside to village as he made his way through the empty streets. The guardsman quietly opened the smaller of the gates for him, but not without suspicion.  
  
He doubted the peace of the forest would give him serenity, but he went anyway.  
  
Moonlight beamed through the roof of trees, lighting a small winding path thought the trees. Silently he moved along the path on his hover board, his eyes closed letting the breeze drift over him. He continued like this for almost half and hour, but the further he headed into he depth of the forest, the move and move he would find himself stopping and looking behind him for something that wasn't here. This feeling quickly became insipid paranoia, something or someone was watching him, following him. It soon got to the point where he could no longer stand it.  
  
"Ok! Who are you and whey are you following me!!!!" Mushra burst out, causing some near by birds to take flight.  
  
There was silence and out of the shadows stepped a girl clad in a pure white dress. She had long, flowing brown hair and rich, peaceful eyes.  
  
"Yakumo?" Mushra whispered on surprise.  
  
The girl nodded sweetly with a warm smile.  
  
"But what are you doing here Yakumo?" he asked, still in awe  
  
"I have come to warn you of a great power that is growing on Enterra. Its strength surpasses even that of Lanacuras." Yakumo told Mushra, her voice soft and clear.  
  
Mushra's eyes widened. Yakumo continued.  
  
"But, there is a power that, if found, could save Enterra. The jewels that you Sago and Kutal carry are three of seven that hold tremendous power."  
  
Mushra's fingers touched his crown.  
  
"Your jewels are that of the elements Fire, Earth and Water; the others are Thunder, Wind, Dark and Light. It is said that together, the jewels hold unstoppable power"  
  
"Is the other jewel that Gemma carries on of those?" Mushra asked  
  
"Yes, the one she carries is know as the Phoenix Eye, it is the Thunder jewel. It is crucial that you find the other three, as you are the not the only ones seeking them."  
  
"But what is this great power?"  
  
Yakumo shook her head.  
  
"I must go now"  
  
"But Yakumo, Binka, we must find her!" Mushra insisted  
  
"You will find her Mushra, have faith."  
  
"But."  
  
Yakumo gave Mushra a warm smile, fading back into nothingness.  
  
Mushra was left standing alone in the forest with more questions than answers.  
  
"Yakumo" he called out pointlessly, he know that she was gone.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this chap, 'cause it was a blast to write! ^.~ !  
  
Thanks for reading and remember, I'm always open to ideas.  
  
Review!  
  
^-^  
  
Toodles  
  
Cheese Monkey! 


	4. The Dark Jewel Guardian: Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Shinzo. Though do own Gemma Wow, I really didn't know you PPL cared that much about this fic! *looks dumbfounded* So I've decided to carry it on just for you guys! 

Also, please don't forget to read my other fic 'What the?', its bound to give you the giggles if nothing else ^-^. 

Over and out!

A special thanks to Trudi Frost, Psycho-Kitty-Purra, AardZG, and Pen2 for reviewing, I really appreciate it guys! 

******************************************************************************

"Yakumo? She was here?" Saago said shocked.

"Not, here. Out in the forest. Haven't you been listening to me?" Mushra replied hotheaded, now on the verge of shouting.

"But what where you doing in the forest?" Kutal inquired.

"Talking to Yakumo!" Mushra barked

"No, no. I mean to begin with."

"Oh," Mushra blushed. "Oh just going for a walk."

Saago and Kutal looked at each other but didn't say anything.

"Who's Yakumo?" Devick asked, now completely at sea in the conversation.

"A friend" Kutal replied simply. "But why" Kutal continued to Mushra, leaving Devick and Gemma feeling even more left out than before "My dear fellow was she here?"

"She was warning me of some great power that is growing and that we need to find these three jewels that complete the seven. I've just told you all this already."

"But how are we suppose to find three little jewels in all of Enterra?" Saago said looking discouraged. "And we still have to rescue Binka."

"Yakumo said we need to do this straight away, and that we would find Binka." Mushra told them.

 "But still…" Saago began

"You don't understand!" Mushra shouted with a sudden burst of maturity and superiority. Characteristics nether Saago or Kutal had ever seen in Mushra. "This is big. Bigger than any of you. You weren't there; you don't know how urgent this is. I've been sensing it as well. We need to act now before it's all to late." They all stared at Mushra. In a matter of seconds he had seemed to grow in stature and not one of them could miss the power, determination, nobility in his eyes and what scared Saago and Kutal, fear.

Mushra shook his head.

"We need to leave the city. They know we and the jewels are here and they will attack again if we stay." He looked up at his friends. They said nothing.

"Fine!" Mushra said, back to his usual hotheaded self, crossing his arms and pouting.

Relived at his sudden change back into character, Saago looked at Mushra.

"Where do we go?"

******************************************************************************

Mushra, Saago and Kutal had been joined by Devick, who, after a lot of arguing, had persuaded Gemma to give the Phoenix Eye to him and not come, but Devick was suspicious of his sisters giving in, he of all people know she was no push over.

Mushra hovered alone, caught up in his thoughts.

Saago and Kutal had not forgotten Mushra's change and found themselves glancing nervously at him.

Devick shifted the bow and quiver on his back; silence had always made him feel a little uncomfortable. He travelled on a hover board, but unlike Mushra and Gemma's, his was thin and closer to the shape and width of a snowboard except shorter. 

***

They sat around the fire eating some of the food they had brought from Devick's village.

Mushra put down his empty bowl and let out a satisfied sigh. He lent back on the log behind him and closed his eyes. 

"Kutal, this is delicious!" Devick exclaimed

"Why thank you!" Kutal answered cheerfully.

"No really Kutal, you've out done your self!" Saago remarked to the blushing cat Enterran.

"Devick, may I please have a look at the red jewel?" Kutal finally said.

"Ha? Oh sure" Devick replied searching through his cloak pockets and drawing out the small ruby jewel. "Here"

Kutal took it and looked at it carefully, than handed it to Saago.

"Very interesting" Kutal admitted

Saago handed the jewel back to Devick who pocketed it again.

"I think I'll go and get some more fire wood" he said standing up.

"OK, but be careful" Saago replied nodding.

Devick grabbed his board and disappeared into the trees.

******************************************************************************

The forest was dark and silent. The only sounds where that of crickets and other insects. Devick had always liked the forest, but this felt wrong, maybe it was just different to the on by the village, but he could almost swear that there was something about it that just didn't belong; or was it someone? He dismissed the feeling, he was just being paranoid. Devick began picking up dead wood from the ground.

He was heading beck to the camp when he heard it. It was faint and at first he wasn't sure he'd heard it at all, and than it came again, closer, closer. Though he could not see it, he could hear it. Its deep, snarling breathing, its heavy, rapid movements.

Devick dropped the wood and slowly took the bow from his back and drew an arrow. The creature was large and easy to hear, yet, he could not seem to work out it poison, the noise was just everywhere. Devick was loosing his nerve, turning in quick movement to look behind him, bow loaded. His hand where shaking, his eyes darting, waiting for it to attack. Waiting. Waiting. Than another noise came. Something lighter, smaller and, thought Devick, had wings. The creature was also aware of this other presence; it growled at the presence.

Waiting.

Than it happened the creature pounced, pounced at Devick. It was large, very large. It was cat-like, massive paws, claws. And its eyes, its eye were so...Devick froze, his entire body just seized up. The massive cat flew through the air at him, teeth bared, claws at the ready. Devick closed his eye tight, unable to do anything else. This was the end he thought. Than something else hit him, knocking him to the ground. He opened his eyes, above him stood a boy; he wore black with gold chest plate, belt, gloves and boots. Gold wings where spread magnificently behind him. His hair was that of Mushra's, but was a trifle longer and spiked out at the sides.

The cat struggled to its feet growling at the stranger. The boy stood unflourished, seeming almost bemused. The cat readied it's self for attack, then leapt into the air, but the boy through up his hand and the animal was thrown backwards into a tree. The cat disappeared and was replaced by a strangely shaped card. The boy walked over and picked it up. Devick, now able to move stood up and found his voice.

"Who are you?" He asked in awe.

"My name is Kai. Here" He held our Devick's bow and arrow that he had dropped during the fight.

"Thank you"

******************************************************************************

"Devick's been going a while," Saago said carelessly to Kutal.

"Yes" Kutal replied anxiously "Do you think we should go check on him?"

"Na, the kid can look after him self. You say him with the beast back at the village" Saago airily commented.

"I do suppose you are right" Kutal sighed.

At that moment Devick walked into the campsite.

"Ha, see Kutal, speak of the devil." Sago looked at Devick's white face and than to Kai "Who is that?"

"Kai?!" Mushra exclaimed sitting up

"Mushra?!" Kai said for the first time seeing Mushra.

"I that it you two know each other." Sago enquired

"Kai is a Guardian" Mushra said shortly

They all looked at Kai who was no longer in Guardian form. He now wore a undone, thin, black coat with a high collar standing straight up; a thick, wide black choker around him neck with a silver buckle at the front; round, deep black, frameless glasses with thin silver arms; a tight navy blue, sleeveless top underneath; long, tight, black pants, a little flared at the base and black shoes.

"But what are you doing on Enterra?" Mushra laughed curiously.

"I was sent to help you find the three remaining jewels," Kai answered, plunging his hands into his pockets "I'm quite learner in the lore of the jewels, and I believe that your going to need all the help you can get. The enemy is not going to be a push over.

"I think you have four of them do you not?" he looked at them "May I see the one yet without a master?"

Devick handed the red jewels to Kai, who, unlike the others, looked not just at to but seemed to look _into_ it.

"The jewels you see, each, have a single person whom they are connected. For example, the Fire, Water and Earth jewels are connected to you three. The Wind jewel is the only exception. It holds a different power,"

"So what does it do?" Shen asked keenly.

"Well," Kai pondered on it for a second before answering the kitten "from what I understand, the Wind jewel draws all the jewels together, but in what way I'm not sure. Its also the most elusive and had to find." 

"So what exactly is this new enemy, and what was that thing we defeated?" Mushra questioned

"He is an Olympus, a race of powerful beings; on which many Human myths are based. Do you have the creatures card?" He asked

Mushra gave the strange card to Kai.

"Yes, this is an Olympus. He goes by the name of Ozark. He, unfortunately is quite weak compared to the others" Kai sighed.

The same worried expressions spread across the others faces.

"Well!" Kutal cried, breaking the silence "I do think we should be going. If the importance is as great as it is made out to be, we haven't a second to waste" 

They all agreed and set off again into the trees. Kai walked along side them, talking, laughing and joking happily with the kittens, who seemed to enjoy his company.

******************************************************************************

By midday the following day they where within view of a great mountain looming on the horizon.

" So, Kai, tell us, how are we to find three little jewels in the whole of Enterra?" Mushra asked hovering beside Kai. 

"Well the three that you, Kutal and Sago carry as you know where Lanacurases. While at the peak of his power, Lanacuras went searching for the jewels so he could become the most unstoppable force in the Universe. He however was unable to find them all before being trapped in the Meteor. The Thunder Jewel was found quite by chance in the ruins of and old city. I believe that each jewel was placed in its own shrine where it is guarded. I am quite sure that the shrine of the dark Jewel resides in that mountain."

"Do you mean for us to go over that?" Kutal asked nervously " I mean that it just looks so, well, uninviting"

"For once I have to agree with Kutal" Sago said looking worryingly up at the ever closer mountain.

"Not over," Kai said shaking his head "Under."

******************************************************************************

By nightfall the mountain had become menacingly large, taking up the skyline in front of them.

"Kai" Ray said buoyantly "How do we get under the mountain?"

"I not all to sure to be honest" Kai answered with a playful smile " But I'm sure it go to be here somewhere. 

"Than again," he pondered "This may not even be the right mountain. In fact, it might not even be in a mountain"

"So you guessing" Devick sighed

"Educated guesses thank you!" Kai said nobly, than with an embarrassed smile "But yes, yes I am guessing"

"Hey Mushra" Sago whispered in his friends ear "is he always like this?"

"Oh, pretty much" Mushra nodded.

"It too dark" Sago finally gave in "Even if there is an entrance here, well never find it in this light"

"I'm inclined to agree" Devick said sitting on a near by rock only to find himself falling backwards into a dark hole.

"Devick my dear fellow, are you alright" Kutal called down after him.

"Yeh," Devick replied choking on a mixture of dust and dirt.

He looked around and realised that it wasn't actually that dark. The cave into which he had fallen was in fact lit by an eerie blue glow.

"Wow" he heard Sago's voice say from above "I seems the entrance was covered by the hologram of a rock"

"Devick, clear the way, I'm coming down" Kai called to Devick.

Kai landed lightly in the cave. He took a few steps forward and looked amazed around at the cave. In front of him was a wide walkway and on each side a long, thin pool of crystal clear water. The eerie blue glow that appeared to be coming from nowhere in particular under the water sent a reflection onto the circular walls. Though the light was not strong it lit the cave remarkably well.

Mushra was close behind, Kutal and Sago followed shortly after, landing with the grace of a stunned mullet.  

"Wow" Mushra exclaimed, eyes wide.

They moved slowly along the stone walkway. Their footsteps echoing softly through out the cave.

At the end of the walkway was an engraved arch. Its sides where covered in a collage of sharp, entwining patterns that ended at the top of the arch. The top was completely clear and smooth except for a line of unreadable text. The arch admitted the same eerie blue glow as the pools along the side of the walkway.

Cautiously they stepped through the arch into a large, circular hall. All over the walls where strange characters and pictures telling a great and historic story. They stared around them in amazement. Kai ran his hand across the walls markings, fingering each letter with interest, each picture with intent.

"I've never seen anything quite like it. These marking are unlike anything I've ever…" he began.

"What was that?" Devick said, alert.

"Do you think it's the guardian Kai" Ray asked anxiously. 

"I have a feeling we're about to find out" Sago said tensely.

A dark shadow grew on the room's walls. The kittens clung feverishly to their uncle's legs.

"Who dare enter the Hall of Shadows?" the fierce shadow growled, teeth bared. The voice echoed so loudly in the hall that it was practically impossible to tell where it had come from.

"Who are you?" Mushra demanded

"I am the great Ramidayuu, Guardian of the Dark Jewel"

Mushra concentrated on the voice, than with a single movement chucked his spear into one of the doorways at the side of the hall. 

"Eep!"

Out of the room bolted a small dragon type creature. It was black with two neon green stripes on its face and than more down its back and tail. It walked, or in this case ran, on two hind legs, both with a single green stripe at the top, the back of the feet stayed above the ground ending in a claw. On its head were two wavy ears, each with a neon green triangle on. The for arms also had a single stripe at the top. The small dragons eyes where large and glowing and it had medium sized nostrils at the end of its snout.

Mushra broke into a fit of laughter; the dragon wouldn't have been much more than two thirds of a metre tall.

"You're the guardian for the Dark Jewel?" Mushra hooted with laughter.

The creature Ramidayuu crossed its arms and stuck up its nose, giving Mushra a sourer look.

"Oh go ahead and laugh, but you don't have a chance at getting past me," Ramidayuu said sullenly

"And how's a runt like you going to stop me?" Mushra crowed

"Oh look who's talking!" the dragon glared casually back with a smile at Mushra's fuming look.

"You just try and stop me!" Mushra said marching towards Ramidayuu and the yet larger arch behind him.

Mushra was about halfway across the hall when the small guardian through his arms forward, causing Mushra to be thrown back. Mushra skidded to a halt at his friend's feet, he than go up and glared at Ramidayuu, who was standing on the other side of the room laughing at him.

"Like I said" He called to Mushra "you don't have a chance at getting past me"

"Grrr" frustrated, Mushra went on the offensive again, charging at Ramidayuu with a roar, and again he was thrown back.

Not about to give up, Mushra clenched his fists and went Hyper.

"Well fancy that, the twerps a Hyper-Enterran," he said unenthusiastically 

Mushra made another attack. This time he was able to hold his own for a moment or two before being catapulted back again. 

"Is that all you've got?" Ramidayuu said disappointed "I got a better challenge from Lanacuras."

Mushra and the others stopped in their tracks.

"You mean, you where able to stop Lanacuras form getting the jewel?" Sago asked on disbelief.

The dragon guardian pouted.

"Oh you don't have to look so stunned"

"Than" Mushra said "We're going to need more power"

He transformed back to his normal form and than, with a blast of light, changed into his Guardian form. Ramidayuu's eyes widened, but stood his ground.

Mushra stretched his wings and launched an assault towards Ramidayuu. The small dragons eyes filled with fear. Mushra hit the force field with such force that the entire hall shook with the shock wave. He pressed against the field sending off sparks. Than finally the field gave way and a large crack split across the failing force field. Ramidayuu stumbled back, the fear clear on his face.

With one finishing blow, Mushra shattered to force field. Ramidayuu fell back.

"I do wish you hadn't done that," he moaned, "Now you'll have to deal with Dayuu"

"Is that a threat?" Mushra barked, clenching his fist.

"No. Its a warning" Ramidayuu sighed

Mushra took no heed to Ramidayuu's warning and walked forward through the large archway. The others followed behind, leaving Ramidayuu on the ground outside.

"I did warn you" he quietly sighed sadly "You have brought it upon yourselves"

They turned around to find not the small Ramidayuu, but a larger, more fearful looking creature. It was the size of a large dog. Perched on top of its head were two long, thick horns. Like Ramidayuu, it had neon green stripes against the black of its face and body. It had long, broad claws; the front pair larger than the back. It walked on all fours and with amazing speed and agility; it was in front of them; sharp, carnivorous teeth bared. It was the only thing standing between them and the jewel.

******************************************************************************

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it and I'm always open to ideas. **

**If anyone has a better name for this than the one I have now let me know.**

**Just remember, your welcome to contact me at www.neopets.com. My accounts are baby_blue__angel OR lil_flying_nimbus. **

**Plus, I do have a website if you care to have a look. The address is on my details page.**

**Review! Much reviewing wanted. Please make me feel wuved =P**

**^-^**

**Toodles**

**Cheese Monkey!**


	5. The Dark Jewel Guardian: Part 2

Disclaimer: I own not Shinzo. Though do own Gemma, Devick, Kai and  
Ramidayuu.  
  
I feel much loved! Keep up the reviews everyone!!!!!  
  
Also, please don't forget to read my other fic 'What the?', its bound to  
give you the giggles if nothing else ^-^.  
  
A special thanks to Trudi Frost, Psycho-Kitty-Purra, AardZG, and Pen2 for  
reviewing, I really appreciate it guys!  
  
Over and out!  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The kittens shrunk into the corner of the chamber and huddled together.  
  
"Who are you?" Mushra demanded.  
  
"What happened to Ramidayuu?" Devick asked suspiciously  
  
Dayuu ignored both Mushra and Devick. He growled threateningly at them.  
  
Undaunted by Dayuu, Mushra stood at the ready, his spear clasped tightly in his fist. He took a step forward and than pushed off the ground, rocketing towards Dayuu. Angered by Mushra's assault, Dayuu moved his front legs apart and opened his mouth. Out of the dragons jaws shot a powerful blast; it was aimed at Mushra who dodged it, but the blast continued, straight towards the others. At the last moment, they leapt out of the line of fire. The blast shot through the arch and down the walkway, but with a flash of Dayuu's severe eye it dissolved into nothing, mere centimetre from the end wall.  
  
The group collided heavily with the ground, Mushra, Kutal, Sago and Devick to the right, Kai to the left. They struggled to their feet. Dayuu, moving not an inch, looked around at them, giving each a glare that seemed to stare right into their souls. His intense gaze moved from one person to the next. Than finally his sights fell upon Kai, His eyes filled with interest and curiosity. Than, he made him move; he lifted his right claws from the ground, and, without taking his eyes of Kai, brought it down. The effect of this caused a pulse of golden energy across the floor like ripples. The purpose of his actions were not at once clear, than, without any warning, Mushra, Kutal, Sago, Devick and the kittens fell limply to the ground.  
  
"What have you done to them?" Kai shouted.  
  
But Dayuu made no attempt at answering; he simply looked at Kai, his gaze constant.  
  
Kai didn't know what it was, telepathy maybe, but he understood what Dayuu wanted. He wanted to fight.  
  
"Fine" Kai announced "If you with to fight, than I will not disappoint"  
  
With ease Kai made the transformation to his Guardian form.  
  
Simultaneously the two launched at each other.  
  
They glazed past each other without laying a scratch. Dayuu was testing him, much the same as Kai was testing Dayuu.  
  
"A most formidable opponent" Kai thought to himself "This will not be an easy fight"  
  
They stood parallel to each other, quietly sizing up his opponent. Kai than moved to strike, but Dayuu dodged with lightning speed. Again Kai struck, and again Dayuu remained unharmed. Again Kai struck, again Dayuu dodged, except this time Kai was ready; before Dayuu know what had hit him, he was struck, but he didn't stay down for long and was up again, matching Kai blow for blow. They were both equal.  
  
"I need to turn it up a bit" Kai thought  
  
Dayuu seemed to have come to the same decision.  
  
Again they launched at each other, this time with unseen movements. They fought with such speed that the only thing to say they were in the room at all was repeated bursts of light and shock waves.  
  
Still they matched each other blow for blow, still they were equal.  
  
Suddenly Dayuu stopped. He moved in front of the large arch leading into the jewels chamber.  
  
Kai remained on the ready.  
  
Than up expectantly Dayuu became the small form of Ramidayuu and gave Kai a low, meaningful bow.  
  
"You have fought well and proved yourself to me. You have my admiration," he said, than eyes widened and, though Kai was not sure how, he seemed to change personality completely. He looked around and saw the others slowly waking. "Of dear" he said putting a hand over his mouth "Dayuu"  
  
Kai (no longer in guardian form) stared mystified at Ramidayuu, now sure what to make of him  
  
"What happened?" Mushra yawned looking around. "Where did that thing go?"  
  
"I'd sorry." Ramidayuu said looking at his feet nervously.  
  
"You mean that was you?!" Sago blurted out in disbelief.  
  
"My.my other half"  
  
"What do you mean your other half?" Kai asked, walking over to them.  
  
"Dayuu" Ramidayuu said, "Please don't be mad! He was just doing his job, he's really quite nice."  
  
Than a broad expression spread across Ramidayuu's face. He turned and disappeared into the shadows of the Jewel Chamber. A second or two later he reappeared holding something in his hand. He walked up to Kai.  
  
"Here" he said holding out his hand "This is yours"  
  
"Is that," Kai said breathlessly "The Dark Jewel?"  
  
"A-h" Ramidayuu nodded with a smile.  
  
"But, why are you giving it to me?"  
  
Ramidayuu just smiles and placed the jewel in Kai's hand.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Well there may be hope yet for this fic! I have a pretty good idea of where the stories going now.  
  
Just remember, your welcome to contact me at www.neopets.com. My accounts are baby_blue__angel OR lil_flying_nimbus.  
  
Plus, I do have a website if you care to have a look. The address is on my details page.  
  
Review! Much reviewing wanted. Please make me feel wuved =P  
  
^-^  
  
Toodles  
  
Cheese Monkey! 


	6. The Dark Jewel Guardian: Part 3

Disclaimer: I own not Shinzo. Though do own Gemma, Devick, Kai and  
Ramidayuu.  
  
I feel much loved! Keep up the reviews everyone!!!!!  
  
Also, please don't forget to read my other fic 'What the?', its bound to  
give you the giggles if nothing else ^-^.  
  
A special thanks to Trudi Frost, Psycho-Kitty-Purra, AardZG, and Pen2 for  
reviewing, I really appreciate it guys!  
  
Over and out!  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The kittens shrunk into the corner of the chamber and huddled together.  
  
"Who are you?" Mushra demanded.  
  
"What happened to Ramidayuu?" Devick asked suspiciously  
  
Dayuu ignored both Mushra and Devick. He growled threateningly at them.  
  
Undaunted by Dayuu, Mushra stood at the ready, his spear clasped tightly in his fist. He took a step forward and than pushed off the ground, rocketing towards Dayuu. Angered by Mushra's assault, Dayuu moved his front legs apart and opened his mouth. Out of the dragons jaws shot a powerful blast; it was aimed at Mushra who dodged it, but the blast continued, straight towards the others. At the last moment, they leapt out of the line of fire. The blast shot through the arch and down the walkway, but with a flash of Dayuu's severe eye it dissolved into nothing, mere centimetre from the end wall.  
  
The group collided heavily with the ground, Mushra, Kutal, Sago and Devick to the right, Kai to the left. They struggled to their feet. Dayuu, moving not an inch, looked around at them, giving each a glare that seemed to stare right into their souls. His intense gaze moved from one person to the next. Than finally his sights fell upon Kai, His eyes filled with interest and curiosity. Than, he made him move; he lifted his right claws from the ground, and, without taking his eyes of Kai, brought it down. The effect of this caused a pulse of golden energy across the floor like ripples. The purpose of his actions were not at once clear, than, without any warning, Mushra, Kutal, Sago, Devick and the kittens fell limply to the ground.  
  
"What have you done to them?" Kai shouted.  
  
But Dayuu made no attempt at answering; he simply looked at Kai, his gaze constant.  
  
Kai didn't know what it was, telepathy maybe, but he understood what Dayuu wanted. He wanted to fight.  
  
"Fine" Kai announced "If you with to fight, than I will not disappoint"  
  
With ease Kai made the transformation to his Guardian form.  
  
Simultaneously the two launched at each other.  
  
They glazed past each other without laying a scratch. Dayuu was testing him, much the same as Kai was testing Dayuu.  
  
"A most formidable opponent" Kai thought to himself "This will not be an easy fight"  
  
They stood parallel to each other, quietly sizing up his opponent. Kai than moved to strike, but Dayuu dodged with lightning speed. Again Kai struck, and again Dayuu remained unharmed. Again Kai struck, again Dayuu dodged, except this time Kai was ready; before Dayuu know what had hit him, he was struck, but he didn't stay down for long and was up again, matching Kai blow for blow. They were both equal.  
  
"I need to turn it up a bit" Kai thought  
  
Dayuu seemed to have come to the same decision.  
  
Again they launched at each other, this time with unseen movements. They fought with such speed that the only thing to say they were in the room at all was repeated bursts of light and shock waves.  
  
Still they matched each other blow for blow, still they were equal.  
  
Suddenly Dayuu stopped. He moved in front of the large arch leading into the jewels chamber.  
  
Kai remained on the ready.  
  
Than up expectantly Dayuu became the small form of Ramidayuu and gave Kai a low, meaningful bow.  
  
"You have fought well and proved yourself to me. You have my admiration," he said, than eyes widened and, though Kai was not sure how, he seemed to change personality completely. He looked around and saw the others slowly waking. "Of dear" he said putting a hand over his mouth "Dayuu"  
  
Kai (no longer in guardian form) stared mystified at Ramidayuu, now sure what to make of him  
  
"What happened?" Mushra yawned looking around. "Where did that thing go?"  
  
"I'd sorry." Ramidayuu said looking at his feet nervously.  
  
"You mean that was you?!" Sago blurted out in disbelief.  
  
"My.my other half"  
  
"What do you mean your other half?" Kai asked, walking over to them.  
  
"Dayuu" Ramidayuu said, "Please don't be mad! He was just doing his job, he's really quite nice."  
  
Than a broad expression spread across Ramidayuu's face. He turned and disappeared into the shadows of the Jewel Chamber. A second or two later he reappeared holding something in his hand. He walked up to Kai.  
  
"Here" he said holding out his hand "This is yours"  
  
"Is that," Kai said breathlessly "The Dark Jewel?"  
  
"A-h" Ramidayuu nodded with a smile.  
  
"But, why are you giving it to me?"  
  
Ramidayuu just smiles and placed the jewel in Kai's hand.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Well there may be hope yet for this fic! I have a pretty good idea of where the stories going now.  
  
Just remember, your welcome to contact me at www.neopets.com. My accounts are baby_blue__angel OR lil_flying_nimbus.  
  
Plus, I do have a website if you care to have a look. The address is on my details page.  
  
Review! Much reviewing wanted. Please make me feel wuved =P  
  
^-^  
  
Toodles  
  
Cheese Monkey! 


	7. Snow and dreams

Disclaimer: I own not Shinzo. Though do own Gemma, Devick, Kai and  
Ramidayuu.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Also, please don't forget to read my other fic 'What the?', its bound to  
give you the giggles if nothing else ^-^.  
  
Spot ya!  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The small party trooped wearily through the endless tunnels, feet heavy and spirits low. It had been several weeks since they had entered the tunnels and they all had the feeling that they just weren't getting anywhere.  
  
Rami finally admitted he hadn't the faintest clue where the tunnel lead or for that matter for how long, he told them in a matter-of-tone that it was not his place to know these things and that he wish they wouldn't look at him so. The situation only got more tense as the dwindling food source steadily reduced, despite their strained efforts to save it.  
  
***  
  
Kai sat on cold stone floor in the semi-darkness. Around him lay his companions, chests peacefully rising and falling in deep slumber, a pleasure Kai found unsettlingly difficult. It wasn't the dreams that kept him from sleep, he know Mushra was also having them, he had heard him in the nights previous muttering in his sleep; no, though the dreams did trouble him, they where not responsible for his lack of sleep.  
  
He pulled out the glistening black jewel, its implausible blackness sealed inside like an infinite vortex. He pushed it deep into his pocket again and stood up. Despite his wiriness he could not stand to stay still, he began making his way absentmindedly down the tunnel.  
  
Estee had made a point that they where probable going the wrong which was quite plausible, everything down there looked the same.  
  
Kai had been absentmindedly walking for over an hour and the others would be waking so, awkward questions would be asked if he wasn't there, just about everyone had commented on how drained he looked. Maybe if he was to tell them..no, he shook his head in dismay at the very thought, he couldn't, just couldn't!  
  
He turned round to head back but stopped suddenly as something could his eye, in the far distance.  
  
"Could it be?" Thought Kai "Finally?"  
  
Forgetting instantly of the others he launched forward ran towards the tunnel end. "Light!" he thought desperately, heart pounding.  
  
As he ran through the end arch the light hit him like a brick wall. He stopped and raised his arms to shield his eyes. Panting, Kai was suddenly very aware of just how cold it was, the sweat on lis face freezing. Shivering, he looked around him through squinter eyes. At first he thought it a large white room, but as his eyes adjusted to the light he became aware that he stood in not a room but on a snowy flat. The wind whipped ruthlessly around him, desperate for warmth he turned back towards the door, something hit him viciously across the back of the head and he knew no more.  
  
***  
  
Mushra found himself back at the dream, but something was different. Images flashed randomly from scene to scene, just that same as they always had; the rhyme still echoed, no that wasn't different at all; what was new was the appearance of a fresh figure. It stood out by no obvious means and was accompanied by a new scene. Mushra felt as though he could almost make out the face but it seemed just out if reach to his mind.  
  
The confusion of images spiralled in his mind, than stopped.  
  
Mushra found himself standing is a circular room. This had never happened before, his dreams had never stopped, never, nor could he ever remember being here before.  
  
Opposite him on the other side of the room a fireplace crackled merrily. The room was in all quite unremarkable; everything was the way you would expect a study to be. The curved walls were covered in shelves of old, dusty looking books; several small tables were placed in various spots about the room; a worn red armchair sat to the right of the blazing fire place and an age dented oak desk to the left. On the tables were many strange and wonderful items, ranging from ancient brass instruments of measurement, to assortments of coloured light crystals that never seemed to quite catch the numerous rays scattered across the room be the setting sun. Other tables were piled with loose parchment. As Mushra worked his way around the room, inspecting each item with renewed interest, it became apparent just how exceptional this study was. His inspection ended at the oak desk, which, like all the others in the room was covered with parchment and strange objects. Open on the desk lay a leather bound book but the mass of symbols meant nothing to Mushra. Beside the book how ever, sat a sphere that appeared to glow in the sinking sunlight. Mushras curiosity got the better of him as he lifted the ball from the desk. It was gold in colour but far to lite to be made from it and on closed inspection he found it to be covered in a riddle hundreds, maybe thousands of thin, transparent veins. In his wonder, the orb slipped from his fingers and rolled across the flood, stopping at the base of the shelf on the opposite side of the room. Mushra let out a small squeak and took a stumbled run after it. Skidding to a halt, he bent down to pick it up but as his fingers drew towards it the body broke away from the crystal like veins and rays of pure white light engulfed the room. Mushra bolted up from his sleep and sat shaking uncontrollable in the dark.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Thank you to everyone who had read this fan fiction so far, and to all those who continue to come back, it really means a lot to me!!  
  
I'd love it if you would drop me a line at www.neopets.com. My accounts are baby_blue__angel AND lil_flying_nimbus.  
  
Plus, I do have a website if you care to have a look. The address is on my details page.  
  
T.T.F.N!  
  
=3  
  
Toodles  
  
Cheese Monkey! 


	8. The Second Guardian :: Actual chapter!

Disclaimer: I own not Shinzo. Though do own Gemma, Devick, Kai and  
Ramidayuu.  
  
Hi ppls, Thank you so much for being pacient and holding on. Well here it  
is, as promised! I'm currentlky working of the next chapter '.'  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Also, please don't forget to read my other fic 'What the?', its bound to  
give you the giggles if nothing else -.  
  
Toodle pipulars!  
  
Mushra sat shaking for several minutes with no sense of his surroundings, his mind was still playing in loops over the dream.  
  
"Mushra?"  
  
The little voice broke into his thoughts and he found himself back in the eerie blue lit tunnel. Estee's small form crawled away from her uncle and brothers and cuddled up to Mushra.  
  
"Oh, Estee what's the matter?"  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes full of tears.  
  
"Oh Mushra, I has such a terrible dream" She cried burying her head in his arm. Mushra looked at her with surprise but quickly gave her a warm smile.  
  
"Don't worry Estee" he said kindly to her "It was just a dream"  
  
"Thank you Mushra" Estee smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes, than she turned and made her way back to her brothers.  
  
"Estee"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was just wondering, what was your dream about?"  
  
"Oh" she said in surprise "I dreamt that I was all alone and I couldn't find any of you anywhere. Goodnight"  
  
"Goodnight Estee"  
  
Mushra lay down again and rolled over to face the wall beside him, but no sooner had he closed his eyes, he heard the light thud of kitten on stone. He rolled over to see the little kitten standing up.  
  
"Oops, sorry Ka..." but she never finished her sentence as Kai was not there. Mushra stood up and looked around the sleeping group, Kai was nowhere to be seen. He than went over to Ramidayuu and prodded him wake with his foot.  
  
"Ha?" Rami responded drowsily "What?"  
  
"Do you know where Kai is?"  
  
"Yeh, he's...hey, where is he?" he said sitting up  
  
"THAT'S WHAT I JUST ASKED YOU!"  
  
Mushra's out burst successfully roused the rest of the group, which in turn shouted at Mushra for waking them.  
  
"Some of us need our beauty sleep" Kutal protested  
  
"And we've got a big day of walking aimlessly tomorrow" Saago put in.  
  
Mushra ignored their complaints.  
  
"We can't find Kai," He informed them.  
  
They all responded by looking around them.  
  
"Oh, but don't take my word for it!" grumbled Mushra.  
  
"Where do you think he went?" Kutal pondered aloud  
  
"Well there are really only two directions he could have go" Devick said looking down both in optimism.  
  
"I don't know he could of walked through the walls," Mushra mocked, but the others were to busy taking the situation seriously to heard him.  
  
They had finally decided to proceed along the tunnel when Kai didn't return. The kittens took to snuggling up with their uncle as the air got colder, exclaiming with joy as the speck of light at the tunnels end come into view. A shared sigh of relief swept the ground as they quickened pace towards to arch and the increasing cold. They stopped in the snow-covered doorway, squinting out onto frosted plateau and drawing their cloaks and arms closed to themselves for warmth. On the opposite side of the flat stood a frozen cave mouth with glazed stalactites hanging from its roof.  
  
"Do you think he want in there?" Estee pondered aloud through shattering teeth  
  
"Maybe, but I don't see why he wouldn't come back to tell us of the tunnels end" Kutal  
  
"I can," they all turned to Saago in surprise "Well he has the Dark Jewel, what does he need us for? I believe he's long gone."  
  
"No" Estee shouted in protest "Kai wouldn't do that! Would he Mushra?"  
  
"Possibly, but I doubt it. No Kai isn't noble or necessarily trust worthy, but he wouldn't do that. Anyway," Mushra shook his head lightly, shifting the light drifts of snow off of it "if he was after the jewels, then he would have taken ours and the other one."  
  
"But how could he? They are attached to us,"  
  
"Trust me, that's not really a problem. If Kai had wanted them, they would be detached and long gone."  
  
"Well then that still leaves the question of where he is" said Saago  
  
"He was here" The group looked at Devick  
  
"How do you know that?" Saago asked  
  
"His prints are in the snow" They all swivelled around to look where he was pointing and sure enough, there lay a set of tracks leading a few steps into the flat. "Now what doesn't make any sense, is there is only one set."  
  
"Well unless he spontaneously became two people that sound right to me," Mushra laughed  
  
"No. You see, if he had returned, there would be two sets of tracks. One going out, and one coming in, but there is only one, and it doesn't go much further than maybe a could of steps. So it doesn't make sense, where did he go?"  
  
"Maybe he flew away!" Shen suggested  
  
Each of the group looked at each other, the though has not occurred to them.  
  
Something shot past Mushra's leg and out across the snow, disappearing into the cave mouth.  
  
"Rami, where are you going?" The kittens called running after him.  
  
"Wait!" Kutal shouted, chasing after them, followed by Mushra, Saago and Devick.  
  
The cave mouth opened into another long tunnel, it's walls and floors covered in a thick layer of ice, rubbed smooth so that it become difficult for them to keep their footing. The tunnel lead into a large roofless room, piles with soft, untouched snow. The kittens were partly into the room, standing on the ice path looking over towards one of the snow stacks.  
  
On the stack lay Kai, and kneeling over him was a boy. He was clothed in a thick, dark grey, fur collared coat and baggy grey pants; from his black hair perturbed two thick horns, curving back around his head. He looked up from Kai at them, then lifted his finger to his mouth and gestured to them to enter. With Mushra in the lead they scrambled up the snow to Kai.  
  
"Is he al—"  
  
"Shhhhhh!!" the stranger turned on Mushra, poking him sharply in the chest and whispered in a harsh tone "You don't know when to keep you big mouth shut do you?!"  
  
"But Mr Ramidayuu sir, is Kai alright?" the kittens whispered up to Dayuu.  
  
"You're Rami?" Devick asked in a low, surprised voice. Dayuu shook his head.  
  
"Then, you're Dayuu" said Saago. Dayuu gave a nod and smiled mischievously, making his wild cobalt eyes shine. He then looked down at Kai and swore quietly "I should never have let him out of my sight, I feared this might happen" He swore again "I should have gone ahead long again. Now where is she?"  
  
"Excuse me, but where's who?" Estee asked, but Dayuu merely shook his head.  
  
"Later, at the moment we have to see to Kai. He's not injured, apart from a nasty bump oh the back of the head, but if he stays here, he'll freeze. You," he gestured to Devick "Do you think you could carry him?" Devick nodded and quickly hoisted the unconscious Kai only his back.  
  
They made their way back down onto the ice path, however, to stop themselves from slipping, they instead walked in the shallow snow. Dayuu lead, followed but Devick and Kai, with the others coming up behind.  
  
"So then, do you know what attacked Kai?" Mushra asked, moving up between Dayuu and Devick. Dayuu nodded without looking round. Mushra waited a few second, but when it became clear that Dayuu wasn't going to through him any bones he feel back wearing a sour expression.  
  
They soon came to the opposite wall and passed through a doorway into a circular hall, completely void of snow or ice, but a jagged draft chilled them to the bone. Along the perimeter of the room, lining the white, doming walls were doors, twelve or so in all. The floor was tiled in an intricate circular mosaic pattern, of blues and whites. When they looked up they found that the domed roof was not complete but had a large opening in its top.  
  
"What was that?" Kutal asked gazing up through the hole. They all looked up, but were at a loose to what he was referring to, "I'm sure I saw something,"  
  
"It was probable nothing Kutal" Saago shrugged "Just a trick of the light" Kutal looked away from the ceiling and turned his attention to the doors surrounding them.  
  
"So I suppose we take one of those doors," said Kutal  
  
"Yes but which one?" Devick asked gazing around at them all.  
  
"Why don't we try all of them" suggested Shen enthusiastically.  
  
"Don't be silly" Estee argued with her brother "They might be booby- trapped!"  
  
"But if we don't try anything, we'll be stuck here forever!"  
  
"So what if they're booby-trapped" Mushra laughed, "I say we—" but at that moment an ear-shattering roar burst through the hall, echoing off the walls, a massive avalanche of white then fell upon them through the opening in the ceiling.  
  
Thanks for baring with me you guys; I will try to get a chapter up when I can!  
  
I'd love it if you would drop me a line at My accounts are babyblueangel I also have so you can also contact me there as SmeagiChan  
  
T.T.F.N!  
  
=3'  
  
Toodles  
  
Cheese Monkey! 


End file.
